


Deals with the devil

by dantetrieswriting



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Multi, The Boys are oblivious, a whole lot of smut, but no pining, slightly OOC, they both screw a lot of ppl tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantetrieswriting/pseuds/dantetrieswriting
Summary: The one where Isak and Even fuck behind closed doors and fall in love somewhere in the process.





	Deals with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this won't be one of those angsty pining fics, just two oblivious boys and a whole lot of sex. And a happy ending. Or, well. A lot of those. But you get the point.

"Even, Jes- _uh_ -s, I'm not gonna fucking break,  _c'mon._ "

"Just- ugh, better?"

"Mmpf-" 

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that?"

Isak moaned muffled into Even's palm shamelessly and pulled him as close as he could with the foot locked behind Even's ass, wiping that smug grin right off his pretty face. Eyes rolled back and yeah- it was better.

-

"Hold on, i'll get a towel."

Heaving breaths as he watched Even stand up, all sweaty and naked and _oh,_ the fresh red lines on his shoulders sent just a small jolt of excitement down Isak's spine. He dragged his gaze to the ceiling when Even came back, damp scratchy fabric wiping down his stomach before Even had to physically peel Isak's hands from where they were twisted in his sheets. Knuckles white and blue cotton messy and creased.

"I swear to god, one day you'll literally tear these sheets," Even chuckled, smoothing some of the lines before tracing over Isak's fingers, palms lapping for a minute.

"Oh, shut up. You know you wouldn't trade me for anyone."

It was fully teasing, so Even pulled a yikes face, "Well, about that," was as far as he got before Isak pushed him to the side, making the mattress bounce as both boys laughed, a few light smacks echoing in the room, accompanied by faux offended gasps and more giggles. At least, that was until Even's hand ended up on Isak's ass, causing him to moan breathlessly and climb on top of Even and -yeah -both hands were on him now, fingers slowly edging back to the place Isak needed them most, face buried in the crook of Even's neck, damp breaths on his collarbone. Teeth sinking into skin as the fingers crooked, and then it was a lot more than breathing on Even's skin. Isak pushed himself up with the last shred of strength he had left, reaching for a small foil packet, already tearing it open with his mouth as he slid back to place on Even's waist, knees spreading wide on either side. He reached behind himself blindly, Even's hand guiding him a bit and then. Bodies sliding back together with practiced ease, thighs engaging, muscles strained, yet everything else fled out the window when Isak finally angled himself right, rolling back and forth, in and out, steady with a hint of desperate. Let himself get wrapped up in sheer bliss and the strong grip on his hips, _literally_ riding into pure oblivion.

-

When Isak made it back home sometime after 7, he was positively spent. He sent something resembling a wave in Eskild's direction on his way to the kitchen, socks dragging on the floor as he finally made it to the sink and chugged an entire glass of water and then some more.

"Wild afternoon?" Eskild leaned on the doorframe, wiggling his brows at Isak.

"You could say that, yeah."

"Even?"

"Yup."

"You guys still going with the meaningless fucking deal?"

Isak gave him a pointed look and Eskild nodded, understanding.

"And neither of you want more from it?"

Isak sighed, green eyes rolling, but not at all like they had with Even, as he sat down at the kitchen table with a weak whimper and signaled Eskild to sit on the opposite side. Eskild had always been the only one to know about his and Even's, uhm, arrangement, but explaining the lack of feelings behind it nearly every week made Isak truly regret telling him.

"Look, for starters, neither of us want a relationship. We had that talk in the beginning. And we both had the same stand. Completely devoting yourself to another person like that, it's just. Suffocating. We both know that we want more than each other, so why limit our options, y'know? The sex is fantastic, we're still friends outside the bed  _and_ we're free to do whatever we want. Plus, we can try out new things to, I don't know, improve? Our skills. So really, it's best for everyone."

"And you're 100% sure Even feels the same?"

"Yes, Eskild."

"Okay. You know I just want the best for you baby gay."

"I know. But I need. Sleep. Like right now. See you tomorrow."

"See ya!"

Isak dragged himself back to his room, already feeling the effect that afternoon would have on him the next day. Every muscle in his thighs was sending painful sparks with each slowly calculated movement, the already bruising handprints on his hips were announcing their presence loud and clear. And needless to say, sitting down was nearly impossible, only achievable through a lot of wincing and whimpering. Even had probably worn him down for a proper week, though the marks would last longer. At least they were a tell-tale sign to everyone else that he was not someone they'd get to keep. Or even someone they'd see the next morning. And that was the way Isak wanted it to be. Every time someone had tried to pursue something more serious, he'd felt the same sinking feeling in his stomach. The same suffocation. He didn't need the chains that came with commitment. He was very much content with the casual fucks he had and he didn't need feelings in the way of that. Isak fell asleep with those thoughts, somewhere distantly wondering how he would ever survive school the next day.

-

Jonas had that smug grin on his face that Isak spotted the moment he walked into the cafeteria. Sure, his walk might've not been  _that_ straight, but when had it ever? Still, the expression took Mahdi and Magnus like the plague, all three looking at him like little shits by the time he made it to their table.

"One word and I will kill you all."

Jonas snorted a bit too loud at that,

"Not in that condition."

"Jonas. I will. End you. Right here, right now."

Mahdi cracked up at that and Isak sent him a death glare. It didn't work. And fucking great, now Magnus was giggling like a bitch and Isak groaned, his head falling back.

"I hate you all," he announced, taking a seat at the table, trying his best not to let his face twist up but- surprise, he failed. And all three boys laughed again when he flipped them off.

"So, who was the lucky guy this time?" Jonas asked, and Isak tensed up for a second, not letting it show as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't know. Not from here. But I think his name was Julian? Something like that."

"Wow. He must be special then," Mahdi pondered, "After all, you even almost remember his name."

"Fuck you. All of you. Each and every one."

"Uh, maybe another time. You can ask Julian-or-something, though."

Sometimes, Isak hated his friends. He really, really did. He lifted his head from where he'd hidden it in his sleeves just as the most extra person in school made the most extra entrance he'd ever seen. Even and his friends walked in, almost slow motion, midday sun streaming from the windows landing exactly on his perfect golden quiff, the shoulders of his denim jacket that was, as usual, stacked on top of a black hoodie. Isak bit his lip at the thought that under those layers, marks of his mouth and hands were hidden, and he was almost positive Even could feel them. 

The three dicks had seemingly fallen into a different conversation now, something about Vilde and whips and okay, Isak really didn't need to hear that. He looked back at Even and was met with a pair of bright blues looking at him with an all to well knowing expression, eyebrows shooting up as he  _attempted_ to wink. Isak blew him a kiss, resuming into what was now a full blown debate about BDSM and he most certainly didn't want any part of it. Yeah, at least not after  _that one time. Yikes._

_-_

Okay, so maybe it had been only three days since Even wrecked him inside and out, but in his defense, he was doing really well. Already back on his feet. Or, in this case, his knees, in the bathroom of some third year with a fancy house and a ton of cash, but most importantly, a nice dick. Maybe it was just a sloppy blowjob, sure, but the guy was rather vocal about it. Isak could feel his thighs trembling as the hands in his hair tightened, pulled him with a bit more force and purpose now. Isak relaxed his throat, let as much of him in as he could, reveling in the feeling of cock sliding in him mouth as the pretty boy whimpered above him. But Isak was not about to be plain stupid and end up with an STD, so he pulled off, much to the guy's dismay, keeping his fist pumping slow and tight, looking up at wide blown brown eyes. He looked pretty cute in Isak's opinion. Light brown curls and flushed cheeks with those sparkly eyes. But he knew this was nothing more than a fuck, so his hand slowed down enough for the guy to register his next question,

"Is it safe to swallow?"

In return, he got a confused face and a stuttered, 

"What? Uh-  _oh._ Yeah, uh, fuck yeah."

Seemed trustworthy enough so Isak wrapped his lips around the boy once again, tongue twisting, turning and lapping, making way until the sticky heat covered Isak's throat, stinging just a little. He pulled off after another second or two, barely on his feet before he was pushed against the door and seeing stars. And yeah. That was exactly what he'd signed up for. Maybe one day it could be more. But in that moment, he knew nothing but  _fuck, yes._

 


End file.
